A l'ombre d'un cerisier
by etoile-fluo
Summary: Ren amoureux de Horohoro aperçoit celui-ci dormir sous un cerisier, il prend alors conscience du pouvoir de la présence envoûtante de Horo sur lui. Yaoi,Lemon RenxHorohoro, one-shot.


Coucou à tous, tout d'abord voilà pour vous en exclusivité mondiale mon premier OS sur ce site et surtout sur ce fandom (j'ai commencé une fic yaoi sur Yami no matsuei pour ceux que ça intéresse, à bon entendeurs). Et donc le voilà enfin qui débarque en France (je commence fort moi). Le thème est tout simple comme vous l'indique le titre…

**Titre :** A l'ombre d'un cerisier

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de shaman King ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte **très légalement **sans permission du grand Hiroyuki Takei.

**Rating : **M un peu d'angst et pas mal de lemon.

Ren marchait d'un bon pas, tandis qu'un beau soleil se profilait à l'horizon, il marchait oui mais vers ou ?

« Bonne question, pensa-t-il, de toute façon, inutile de te voiler la face pour le moment, ton seul et unique but pour l'heure est de t'isoler pour cacher ton trouble et pour ruminer en paix tes sombres pensées. » Le Chinois poussa un soupir,exaspéré et il lui sembla à cet instant que jamais plus dans sa vie il ne ressentirait une telle détresse.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tomber amoureux de lui ?

Pourquoi de cet idiot, **son idiot **?

Pourquoi Horohoro un de ses plus proches amis et accessoirement son souffre douleur attitré ?

Et surtout pourquoi Horohoro qui semblait ne pas partager ses sentiments à tel point que Ren se demandait s'il n'était pas carrément maso et tourmenté ?

Il poussa un soupir, qui s'envola presque aussitôt dans la légère brise qu'il soufflait ce jour-là, en laissant tout de même un goût amer à Ren. Il laissa son esprit divaguer, comme souvent au grés de ses récentes mais de plus en plus nombreuses pérégrinations.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour qu'une image du shaman des glaces, souriant, s'impose à son esprit, lui faisant ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Le cœur, l'organe vital à la survie humaine, mais par qui passer aussi les émotions les plus fortes. Pour Ren, écouter son cœur, ressentir de la joie, de l'amitié et surtout de l'amour, tout cela n'était pas si vieux que ça pour lui. Mais si il y avait un sentiment qui avait ressurgi en même temps que sa solitude pour lui, c 'était bien la tristesse. Certes elle se manifestait différemment d'avant, la haine avait cédé sa place à la mélancolie, enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour le shaman dans les méandres de la rêverie, mais le résultat était identique : si il ne trouvait pas très vite une solution à son problème; il dépérirait de plus en plus au fil du temps.

Ren en était là dans ses sombres réflexions quand il l'aperçut, lui Horohoro, assis, la tête contre un cerisier, visiblement endormi. Ren poussa un nouveau soupir, sans le savoir celui qui faisait battre son cœur était le diable personnifié, son attitude très sympathique, sa gentillesse et son côté un peu idiot tranchaient avec son apparence physique.

« Il est tout simplement magnifique, songea Ren, son visage est si particulier, jusqu'à sa forme et la couleur de ses cheveux qui en plus de lui apporter une beauté indéniable, lui donne une apparence un peu sauvage que j'adore. Quant à son corps, ce garçon est un véritable appel à la luxure, j'ai de plus en plus de mal résister, eh oui, voyez-vous, chaque instant que je passe près de lui ne fait qu'attiser mon désir, si seulement je pouvais goûter à cet peau si pale, rien qu'une fois. »

Poussé par la curiosité mais aussi par une impulsion qui lui disait de se rapprocher de l'être aimé, le Chinois s'exécuta, s'accroupissant devant Horo, il s'enfonça alors dans une profonde contemplation qui faisait battre son cœur à grands coups douloureux dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'un rictus torturé qui devait être au départ un sourire se formait sur son visage. Finalement le shaman des glaces ouvrit les yeux, encore mal réveillé, il adressa au Chinois une mine mal réveillée et surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Ren ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, crétin, il n'y a que toi pour s'endormir dans des endroits aussi improbables, déclara Ren, l'air faussement méprisant.

-Sache pour ta gouverne, que j'étais venu ici pour trouver calme et sérénité, et puis tant qu'on y est pour échapper au gamin prétentieux et snobe que tu es, malheureusement pour moi tu es venu interrompre le fil de mes pensées et m'imposer ton insupportable présence.

-Oh ! Et bien pour la tienne de gouverne, moi aussi je me promenais, et je cherchais calme et sérénité, mais le **vrai **calme et la **vraie **sérénité, parce qu'un idiot dans ton genre ne peut pas rechercher ces choses là, répliqua Ren, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

-Primo, je te vois encore moins que moi recherchait le calme et la sérénité et secondo si je suis si idiot que ça pourquoi t'étais en train de me mater ? Et de passer ton temps à me reluquer avec tellement d'insistance que même moi ça me fout mal à l'aise ?

-Pourquoi, chuchota Ren, étrangement ému.

-Pourquoi, reprit-il avec plus de force, tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Horohoro qui regardait depuis un moment Ren dans les yeux, hocha lentement la tête, intrigué de connaître la suite et surtout de savoir pourquoi son vis-à-vis le regardait avec tellement d'intensité les yeux dans les yeux, et pourquoi Ren était rouge pivoine. Il eut bientôt sa réponse :

-Pour ça, lui dit Ren, l'air gêné avant de déposer un timide baiser sur la joue du shaman des glaces.

A ce niveau là Horo pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus surpris, et bizarrement heureux mail il se trompait lourdement. Le Chinois de plus en plus rouge reprit alors :

« Horo, je t'aime,je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, la nuit quand je ferme les yeux c'est ton visage que je vois, tous ces instants passés auprès de toi sont les meilleurs qu'une personne puisse passer, et je m'en souviendrais même quand je n'aurais plus connaissance de mon propre nom. Même si tu me devais haïr pour t'avoir avouer mes sentiments, je ne demande qu'à pouvoir rester près de toi. »

Ren se tut, ses mots malgré lui l'avaient conduit à révéler ses pensées les plus intimes à l'élu de son cœur. Il se dit alors que plus jamais il ne mettrait son âme à nu de manière aussi révélatrice, sauf peut-être pour Horo… Mais pour l'heure il se devait de faire face à la réaction de son ami.

Celui-ci semblait tout bonnement abasourdi par sa déclaration, cependant au bout de quelques secondes il se rapprocha de Ren, et lui adressa un éblouissant et tendre sourire qui fit fondre littéralement le shaman sur place. Avec une lenteur calculée, il effleura le dos de sa main, finit par la saisir complètement et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un tendre baiser sur la paume de Ren, qui se remit à rougir.

« Ren,commença-t-il d'une voix rauque et douce, je t'es toujours considéré comme mon plus proche ami, mais quand je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes et **jamais** je ne te haïrai.

En plus, ajouta-t-il l'air soudainement mutin, tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais dans ce genre de situations : super gêné et coincé, vraiment snobe quoi,termina l'Aïnou gentiment moqueur.

-Je préfère mille fois être snobe, que d'être idiot comme toi, marmonna Ren, et puis d'abord, je vais te faire voir, moi comme je suis coincé, après ça ta seule pensée sera de recommencer. »

Horo éclata de rire, un rire sincère et frais, qui apparut aux oreilles de Ren comme une douce mélodie à l'intonation des plus envoûtantes.

-Celle-la c'est la meilleure, ricana-t-il, je l'avais bien dit que tu n'étais qu'un gamin snobe et prétentieux.

Il lui pinça gentiment le nez, le faisant reculer. Le Chinois sentit le tronc d'arbre contre son dos, il releva la tête et déglutit avec peine :

« Tu sais Horo, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ces choses-là.

-Moi non plus, lui avoua le shaman de glace l'air toutefois confiant, mais je pense que tout se passera bien si je te fais confiance et j'ai une confiance des plus absolues en toi.

-Moi aussi, lui souffla son ami.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas et laisse toi aller. »

Ren plongea son regard dans celui de l'Aïnou, celui-ci s'appliqua à réduire la maigre distance qui les séparait encore, colla son front à celui du Chinois les deux mains en appui sur le cerisier de chaque côté de la tête de Ren. Puis doucement il rapprocha son visage du sien avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. A ce geste, Ren sentit son cœur s'emballer, la température de son corps augmenta diffusant une sensation de bien-être dans tous les parties de son corps. Il se sentit néanmoins assoiffé, avant de comprendre qu'il avait en fait juste besoin d'Horo, de **ses lèvres contre les siennes. **Le Chinois régla alors pour de bon la question de la distance entre eux, en envoyant en l'air le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Il se redressa et embrassa Horohoro avec une telle passion qu'il sentit l'autre flanchait un instant sous lui. Mais déjà le shaman de glace comme électrisé répondait plus que favorablement à son baiser, tandis q'une de ses mains se baladait partout sur le corps de Ren l'autre caressait tendrement ses cheveux, le Chinois quant à lui passa ses deux mains autour du cou de son ami et enroula une de ses jambes autour de celle de Horo, dans une étreinte plus que sensuelle. D'ailleurs en parlant de sensualité, mutin le shaman de glace demanda l'accès de la bouche de Ren en mordillant les lèvres de ce dernier. Ren lui en autorisa l'entrée avec une grande joie et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel en harmonie.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Horo décocha à Ren un de ses regards incendiaires dont il avait le secret.

« Ren, j'ai envie de toi là maintenant tout de suite, de te faire l'amour.

-Moi aussi j'en ai envie, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ton empreinte sur moi. Prend moi Horo, fais moi l'amour, ajouta-t-il rouge pivoine.

Horo hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant d'ajouter dans un éclair de lucidité:

« Mais pas ici »

Ren faillit protester avant de se souvenir de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient : le parc de l'auberge ou ils s'étaient arrêtés avec Yoh, Horo et toute la bande. Lui-même avait disparut à l'heure du dîner, Horo depuis le début de la matinée. C'était déjà un miracle que personne ne soit venu les déranger. Il sentit alors ses pieds décollaient du sol et se rendit compte que l'Aïnou le portait précautionneusement dans ses bras,il enroula donc ses deux jambes autour de la taille de son ami. Les deux cent mètres qui les séparaient de l'auberge leur parurent une éternité à parcourir, ils passèrent par la porte de service qui leur offraient une plus grande discrétion. Horo monta les escaliers et se dirigea droit vers sa chambre la plus proche du palier. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main avant de la claquer. L'autre main dans le dos de Ren, ce dernier toujours enroulé au sens propre du terme autour de son aimé. Sitôt la porte fermée Ren entreprit d'embrasser langoureusement le shaman de glace qui répondit, enthousiaste à ses baisers. Horo déposa avec une infinie douceur Ren sur son lit, ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du lit en invitant celui qui faisait battre son cœur à le rejoindre, L'aïnou ne se fit pas attendre et à peine assis recommença à embrasser Ren, celui-ci frémissait sous les tendres caresses de son amant et son cœur s'accéléra lorsque Horo envoya valser son maillot au sol. Décidé à ne pas rester inactif, le garçon aux yeux d'ambre fit glisser le gilet bleu d'Horo de ses épaules et lui retira son tee-shirt de la même manière que lui. L'aïnou le fit basculer sur le lit, vint se placer au dessus de lui. Délaissant la bouche du Chinois pour son cou, il entreprit de lui mordiller la peau, laissant des marques rouges sur tout le haut du corps de Ren. Celui-ci frissonnait de plus en plus sous la douce torture, il se cambra en saisissant de ses mains les draps blancs.

Cette position, plus qu'équivoque pour Horo, acheva d'exciter ce dernier. En deux secondes; montre en main selon Ren; il envoya le pantalon et le boxer de celui-ci rejoindre son haut. Un Ren entièrement nu et rougissant plus que de raison se tenait devant lui. Le Chinois se releva en position assise et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de son amant avec ses dents, chose fort peu aisée, mais qui arracha un cri de surprise et de bien-être à Horohoro. Lorsque cette besogne fut achevée, le reste des affaires de Horohoro rejoignirent sans attendre le sol. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant tous deux entièrement nu, offerts à la vision de l'autre. Ils reprirent leurs baisers frénétiques s'embrassant comme si l'un était l'oxygène de l'autre. Ren fit basculait Horo en position allongée et celui-ci se retrouva au dessus du Chinois.

Un effleurement, un souffle de vie, une caresse, une pluie de caresses, les mains d'Horo tendres et passionnées se faisaient pressantes sur le corps de son ami, retraçant les moindres courbes et formes de son enveloppe charnelle. Ren déjà bien euphorique laissa échapper un timide mais évident gémissement lorsque Horo se mit à suçoter le creux de son épaule en descendant progressivement le long de son échine. Il retraça avec sa langue, joueuse, le contour de son nombril,goûta à chaque parcelle du corps de son amant l'emmenant toujours plus loin dans une douce descente aux enfers. Finalement, après une infime hésitation, l'Aïnou caressa furtivement le membre de son amant avant de le prendre en bouche, de manière maladroite certes, mais qui suffit à rendre son amant le plus heureux des hommes. Il commença alors des longs va-et-vient, accélérant le rythme, progressivement tandis que sous lui, Ren qui ressentait les plus plaisantes et divines sensations de toute sa jeune vie, hurlait comme un loup, une nuit de pleine lune le nom de son amant. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Horo, passa ses cuisses autour de ses hanches les rapprochant toujours plus dans une étreinte passionnée et sauvage qui le rendait fou de plaisir. Le jeune garçon n'avait qu'une seule pensée qui éclata en lui comme si elle était le fondement de l'univers, comme si il n'existait que pour vivre cet instant, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé. Et puis soudain, la fusion tant attendue eut lieu. Horo l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'empaler avec fermeté presque brutalité sur le membre de son ami. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de douleur tandis qu'une larme de plaisir roulait sur sa joue.

« Horo, je t'en supplie, plus fort. »

Le ton geignard de Ren acheva de rendre Horo fou de plaisir, avec un sauvagerie sans commune mesure qui contrastait avec sa tendresse habituelle, il mena le rythme à son paroxysme et vint dans un coup de rein plus que pervers heurtait la prostate de son amant. Celui-ci s'arc-bouta sous lui en hurlant de plus en fort le nom du shaman de glace. Il implora encore et encore dans une incessante litanie, toute fierté et lucidité momentanément oubliée. Enfin dans un ultime et déchirant coup de rein, Horo les libéra tout les deux, il les ramena progressivement dans la réalité et chacun regagna son enveloppe corporelle tandis que leurs âmes se désespéraient d'être si cruellement séparées après une telle symbiose au cour de laquelle avait été menée une douce torture. Horo remédia à ce malaise en serrant délicatement comme si il était de porcelaine le chinois dans ses bras. Ren quant à lui, déposait de furtifs et doux baisers sur les lèvres l'aïnou tout en l'observant avec le plus grand intérêt.

« C'était fantastique peu importe ce qui arriva après, j'ai passé un moment merveilleux, peut-être même le plus intense de toute ma vie et je ne me serai jamais douter qu'un idiot dans ton genre puisse être le dieu des étreintes charnelles.

-Si je suis un dieu tu es mon désir le plus absolu,mon p'tit Ren.

-Je ne suis pas « ton p'tit Ren » et je ne suis pas petit du tout d'ailleurs.

-Si tu es petit.

-Non je ne suis pas petit.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. » Devant l'air renfrogné de Ren, Horo éclata d'un rire tonitruant, sa bonne humeur devint vite contagieuse pour Ren qui sourit de manière particulièrement kawaii selon Horo.

« Dis Horo, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par : je te vois encore moins que moi chercher le calme et la sérénité ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence, Horo eut du mal à se souvenir de leur conversation, ce souvenir lui semblait à la fois si loin et si proche.

« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, pensa-t-il un peu déconcerté, avant de reprendre à haute voix, ni plus ni moins que ce que je t'ai dis.

-Et en clair je dois en penser quoi ? Horo, tu ne penses tout de même pas que… » Ren s'interrompit, son ami avait tendrement posé un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il l'observait avec tellement d'intensité que Ren lui-même déclara forfait quelques secondes plus tard, incapable de supporter ce regard si criant de vérité.

« Je pense, commença Horo en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe, chose qui lui ressemblait fort peu, que tu n'as rien d'une mauvaise personne, au contraire derrière ton apparence froide et fière je sais que tu as un bon fond, mais Ren quand cesseras-tu de rester en marge des autres et de souffrir inutilement ?

-Si je te suis bien tu me trouves tourmenté c'est ça ?

-Oui et j'avoue que parfois j'ai le plus grand mal à te comprendre. Cependant, avoua-t-il le rouge lui montant aux joues, je ne dois pas être mieux que toi, puisque je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Ren se mit à battre la chamade après la révélation d'Horo, bien sur Horo, encore lui, décidément tout était sa faute…

… Bien évidemment.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ren, je suis là maintenant et je veux tout partager avec toi ta joie comme tes peines, ne me caches rien d'accord ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. » Ren hocha la tête trop ému pour parler il se jeta dans les bras de son amant l'embrassant d'un baiser plus que fougueux.

The End.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Bien, pas bien ? Et surtout pourquoi ? J'aimerais des critiques constructives pour m'aider à avancer. Une tite review please.


End file.
